


恋爱方式【双豹rps】

by sues7891



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sues7891/pseuds/sues7891





	恋爱方式【双豹rps】

“T’Challa正处在发情期，他温软的身体散发出巧克力与牛奶的完美融合，迷人的苦涩中带着醇香，killmonger用力握着他的腰，让自己进入的更深，那股甘甜的味道自结合处像水波般一层层溢出身体，T’Challa难耐地扭动...”

“等一下Michael！T’Challa不可能扭动，而且如果瓦坎达让一位Omega掌权，那他势必在选择Alpha时会考虑对方的身份和政治立场，我觉得...”  
“你才该等一下Chad！这不过是一篇ABO世界观的同人作品，我们不需要为此展开更多的讨论。”Michael放下手里的iPad，翻身下床打开冰箱，他前几天买的苹果汁呢？  
Chadwick接手了那台电子设备，继续翻阅他男朋友刚刚没读完的部分，同时脸上的红潮也在逐渐加深，“这根本就是一篇色情读物！ABO是它的分级吗？”  
最终Michael只找到了一盒属于Chadwick的牛奶，他刚要回答这个问题，眼神突然就定在了牛奶广告上，“醇香...浓郁...”  
“你说什么？”Chadwick抬头瞟了他一眼，看到Michael脸上的笑容正在不断扩大，同时他还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，Chadwick有种预感，而这种预感让他喉咙发紧。  
“听我说Michael...你不会是准备...？”  
“你越来越了解我了亲爱的。”  
“OH...NO...”Chadwick叹了口气，捂住脸倒在了枕头里，这太羞耻了，他一把年纪难道还要和小男友在性爱中尝试角色扮演吗？  
“来嘛~”Michael爬上床，火热的身体挤在Chadwick身边，讨好的撒娇声让中年人无法冷漠以拒。  
“那...你要怎么处理那个，我是说那个味道。”Chadwick发誓他说不出“发情”这俩词。  
Micheal举起手里的牛奶，“你本来就是一块甜蜜的巧克力亲爱的，现在我们只需要加些小小的修饰。”  
“可我不想洗床单。”  
事已至此，Chadwick除了担心牛奶洒的哪都是，似乎也找不到更好的借口了。  
“那就去浴室，准备好了叫我。”  
“你什么意思？”Chadwick眨巴着他懵懂的大眼睛，以为自己只要像往常那样舒舒服服的享受就好了，显然Micheal还有其他打算。  
那男人神秘兮兮地凑到他耳边，用低哑性感的声音蛊惑着中年人，“我要你把牛奶淋满全身，然后准备好自己，我想看你为我发情的样子。”  
Chadwick难以置信的抖了几下嘴唇，却找不到任何能够反驳的遣词造句，血液瞬间都爬到了脸上，他像颗红彤彤的熟苹果。  
“快点！”  
Micheal将牛奶塞进他手里，将人推进了卫生间。  
Chadwick环顾了下自己面积不大的浴室，又看了会那盒牛奶，他感到此刻既兴奋又羞耻，他还没在任何一段情感中如此花样百出的耗费过心力，Micheal就像个精力旺盛的少年，初尝禁果后的滋味让他废寝忘食的将所有关注度都集中到了他们的性爱中，Chadwick因此而烦恼，却也因此而甜蜜。  
在这段关系开始之初，他不是没考虑过彼此的身份和年龄，如今他就连上街买个水果都会被人偷拍，Chadwick总是担心有一天他们会被曝光，Micheal却嘲笑他思想迂腐。  
“我本来就是个老头子Micheal。”  
“是谁在参加视镜时说自己四十岁正当年并因此而拥有足够经验的？”  
Micheal用Chadwick当初自己说过的话反击了中年人的危机意识，并将他裹进坚实的双臂，“在我终于有信心想要对一个人作出承诺时，这个人却总是想方设法要推开我，我很可能因此再也不相信爱情。”  
Chadwick侧过头，用嘲弄的眼神瞟着Micheal的鳄鱼泪，“我只是嘱咐你不要总往我家跑，你的行为有些高调。”  
“你干脆搬家好了，反正现在的公寓也是租的，我们住到一个区，这样就方便了！”  
“Micheal，为了你的身体考虑，我觉得现在这样就很好。”  
“我身体怎么了？”  
“你已经3天没去健身房了，昨天晚上还和我一起吃了桶香草冰激凌，晚上9点之后，还有前天的蜂蜜派、果料布丁，大前天的...”  
“住口！你一定是魔鬼派来诱惑我的甜蜜女妖！”  
Micheal绝望地挂在Chadwick身上发出哀嚎，中年人露出得逞的笑容，身体抖个不停。  
这些甜蜜的回忆仿佛都给了Chadwick更多勇气，他终于扭开那个瓶盖，将里面乳白色的液体顺着胸腔洒满全身，稀薄的痕迹遍布他巧克力色的肌肤，最终沿着腹肌汇聚到腿间的毛发中，他看着镜子里那个湿淋淋双眼迷蒙渴望着被对方填满的自己，心跳几乎要砸破胸膛。  
架子上有备好的润滑剂，Chadwick挤了一些在手指上，多日不断的性爱让他的入口变得柔软，很轻易就容纳了自己一根手指，他将那些冰凉的液体涂满内壁，又顺着会阴来到阴茎，整个过程都十分顺畅，湿滑油腻的触觉方便了这些抚弄。  
挺翘的前身已经完全勃起，紧贴在下腹，Chadwick一手揉搓着圆润的头部，一手不断为自己开扩，他趴在洗手池上，坚硬的大理石很快就被他火热的身体捂暖了，Chadwick控制不住自己口中的热气，面前的玻璃镜被他熏上情欲的薄雾，他眼角发红，手里的速度越来越快。  
“Micheal...huh...M...oh god...”Chadwick突然绷紧身体，他好像准备的有些过了。  
等在门口的Micheal一把推开浴室门，迎面看到的就是一个浑身奶啧，湿漉漉陷在情欲里的可怜人。  
他一把拽过Chadwick的腰，将中年人按在镜子上，并拔出他还埋在自己身体里的手指，“你闻起来好香~”他咬了口那男人深红的耳根，舔掉他脖子上即将干涸的液体。  
“Micheal...”Chadwick发出难以辨认的低声啜泣，他刚刚即将迎来高潮，现在整个人就和发情没什么区别，他扭着腰去蹭Micheal早已硬到发疼的老二，被对方拍了一巴掌，“背着你的Alpha自娱自乐哼？你这个饥渴的Omega！告诉我，这是第几次了？”  
Chadwick抖着两条腿，被Micheal抓着头发拉了起来，双眼直面镜子里那个迫不及待的自己，他已经完全进入了角色，甚至觉得自己下身正在不断喷涌出湿润的爱液。  
“回答我！”Micheal发狠地咬上他的肩膀，Chadwick尖叫一声，后穴跟着收缩起来，“一次！就一次，我发誓！”  
“是我不能满足你吗？”  
“不Micheal，别这样...”Chadwick闭上眼睛，他无法直视这样的自己，陌生、饥渴、迫切想要吞入对方的阴茎，那不是他。  
“告诉我谁是你的Alpha？谁才能满足你身后这个饥渴的小洞？你的手指可以吗嗯？还是你以后都只用手指就够了！”Micheal放缓声音，火热的头部在Chadwick的股缝间来回滑动，润滑液打湿了他的柱身，只要轻轻一挺，Micheal就能陷入那个让他魂不守舍的天堂，但他更想听Chadwick发出耻辱的哀求，用以满足自己的恶趣味。  
“是你Micheal，是你！求你了！”Chadwick低下头，自暴自弃地甩出尖锐的叫喊，Micheal立刻从后面抓住他胸前两块挺翘的隆起，用力挺进了那个火热的小洞。  
他们同时发出抽气声，Chadwick攥紧Micheal的手指，承受他疾风暴雨般地撞击，他一次次被推向镜子前，Micheal掰过他的下巴，让他看着自己如何被干上高潮。  
第二次时他们换了个面对面的姿势，Micheal将他钉在冰凉的石砖上，结合处发出粘腻的水声，Chadwick搂紧他男朋友的脖子，一边和他交换热吻，一边用下身紧紧的箍着对方。  
“你里面真的特别湿宝贝儿，再这样我会忍不住操开你的生殖腔，然后彻底标记你，并让你怀上我的孩子。”  
Chadwick哆嗦了一下，好像自己身体里真的有个子宫一样，他轻轻推着Micheal的身体，无力地摇了摇头，“别，我不想怀孕。”  
“为什么？”  
“我还要拍黑豹2呢。”  
Micheal翻了个白眼，用力拍上Chadwick的屁股，他害自己出戏了。  
Chadwick也意识到了这点，露出一口白牙，笑得差点从Micheal身上厥过去，这场面可真不适合眼下如此煽情的运动。  
“我可能会从此落下生理障碍。”  
Chadwick深情款款地捧起他男朋友的脸，“那就换我来做Alpha。”  
“不不不宝贝儿，你闻起来就是Omega！”  
“那Alpha闻起来应该是怎样的？”  
“就是你闻到的那样。”  
“是肉蔻、马鞭草、天竺葵，愈伤草以及苏荷香...”  
Chadwick每说出一个，Micheal就会笑着点点头，“你在背我的香水成分吗？”他耸着鼻子轻轻咬住Chadwick的嘴唇，Chadwick揽紧他，让两具身体贴的更近，“还有拳击手套上那种皮革和汗水的味道。”  
Micheal深深看了他一眼，用力吻住他的“Omega”，将自己全部撞进那个他幻想出来的小“口子”，“如果你真是个Omega，可能早就怀上我的崽子了。”  
中年人惊叫着抓住他男朋友隆起的手臂，“就算我...真的是个Omega，我也不会选择现在...怀孕！”  
“是是是，你还要演黑豹2呢我事业心超重的陛下，现在闭上嘴，我要标记你了。”  
Chadwick又一次不合时宜地笑着倒在了Micheal身上，下次他还是提议玩点别的吧。

end


End file.
